


соединяя точки

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Я ж тебе говорил, Юу. Я тут сто раз бывал, нет у них ничего.— Знаю, — огрызается Еще-Ниже-Нее-сан. — Я тут вообще-то с тобой был. Просто подумал, у них могло что-то новенькое в меню появиться.— Эм, у… у нас есть новые смузи…— К черту смузи, — говорит Ирокез-сан, но тут же, вытаращив глаза, прижимает руку ко рту. — Ёбт, извините, не хотел выражаться. Черт.Сегодня беспечно проходим: Пугающих Посетителей, учебу и проблемные волосы Ямагучи Тадаши.





	соединяя точки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [joining up the dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729712) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



> Название главы взято из ["Little Things"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPeNN9S0Fg) One Direction

Двое с Фотосессии снова здесь. Под “снова” Хитока не имеет в виду, что они уже бывали в _Le Petit Персике_ , по крайней мере, не в ее смену, потому что если бы они зашли в ее смену, она бы уж точно запомнила. То есть она, ну, видит их — снова. Во второй раз в жизни, и этот второй, уж простите за грубость, — на один раз больше, чем нужно для ее крайне хрупкого душевного равновесия. И выбрали они именно то время, когда высоких и невозмутимых Куроо-сана и Химуро-сана нет на месте, чтобы заслонить маленькую и крайне обеспокоенную ее. А еще вот бы Бокуто-сан был здесь вместе с Субботним Красивым Человеком, но день рождения Бокуто-сана и есть причина, по которой Куроо-сана и Химуро-сана сейчас нет. И ведь ее тоже приглашали, но пришлось отказаться, потому что там будут не просто высокие мальчики, но высокие двадцатилетние мальчики, а еще две красивые девушки с хореографического факультета, чьих лиц она даже не помнит, потому что никогда не решается поднять глаза выше их туфель.

Оставить Хитоку наедине с Этими Двумя с Фотосессии было не очень вежливо, но никто ведь не знал, и у нее всегда есть очень, очень надежный путь для отступления: тесто, которое сейчас замешивается на кухне. Она даже предполагает, что если кто и сможет справиться с Этими Двумя, так это Яку-сан с его привычкой размахивать скалкой, а в более опасных случаях — кулинарной горелкой, такое уже бывало. Сама она, правда, не видела и слава богу, ибо не уверена, что способна вынести, как уравновешенный Яку-сан, от души матерясь, машет бутановым пистолетом*. Очевидно, именно так он напрочь спалил брови Бокуто-сана. Хитока ничего не хочет об этом знать.

— Д-д-добрый день, — говорит она с самой приятной улыбкой. — Чем могу вам помочь?

Их Двое, как она уже упоминала. Из них двоих тот, что Еще-Ниже-Нее-сан (и это о чем-то да говорит; она считала, что Хината — единственный человек в кампусе ниже нее ростом, но рядом с этим парнем Хинате беспокоиться не о чем) делает шаг вперед и улыбается так широко, что остается только удивляться, как челюсть еще не отвалилась. Эту очень, очень широкую улыбку Хитока даже помнит по прошлой встрече. Шесть тысяч пирсингов у него на лице тоже трудно забыть, ну и сейчас ей снова напомнили. Она не имеет ничего против — ну, может, номер четыреста тридцать второй мог бы быть серебряным кольцом, а не черным, — но они, безусловно, заостряют внимание на этой улыбке.

— Как насчет чего-нибудь на палочке? — интересуется Еще-Ниже-Нее-сан. Звук его голоса немедленно пробуждает к жизни и без того очень живучее воспоминание о том, как во время фотосессии он оперся локтем на плечо Хитоки и наклонился вперед. — Ну типа фруктового льда. Знаешь, такой на палочке?

— На палочке, — повторяет Хитока. — Простите, но у н-н-нас нет, эмм, палочек.  
Парень выглядит искренне расстроенным, и Хитоке очень, очень жаль.

— Ну блин! У вас че, и аппарата для слашей нет? Ну такого, с колотым льдом.

— Н-н-но ведь лето уже кончилось…

— Я ж тебе говорил, Юу. — Хитока приходит в себя и видит, что Ирокез-сан наконец оторвался от своего телефона. Его прическа — одновременно самая пугающая и самая симпатичная, что ей доводилось видеть. После Хвостика, хотя это совершенно не означает, что Хвостик пугает, и она вовсе не имеет в виду, что считает его симпатичным, но тогда сравнение совсем уж какое-то беспомощное. Ну да ладно, просто ирокез — это очень пугающе, но и очень симпатично, как и сам Ирокез-сан вообще-то. — Я тут сто раз бывал, нет у них ничего.

— Знаю, — огрызается Еще-Ниже-Нее-сан. — Я тут вообще-то с тобой был. Просто подумал, у них могло что-то новенькое в меню появиться.

— Эм, у… у нас есть новые смузи…

— К черту смузи, — говорит Ирокез-сан, но тут же, вытаращив глаза, прижимает руку ко рту. — Ёбт, извините, не хотел выражаться. Черт.

— Кто это там выражается в присутствии ребенка, мать вашу?

Лица Этих Двоих мрачнеют, а в сердце Хитоки вспыхивает надежда.

— Яку-сан, — бормочут они в унисон. У Хитоки есть несколько вопросов по поводу интонации, но она их не задает. Вместо этого Хитока оборачивается, встречаясь лицом к лицу с упомянутым героем, Яку-саном; он в ярости и розовом фартуке, который в сочетании с цветом волос Яку-сана выглядит настолько безобразно, что Хитока порой не может смотреть на него дольше пяти секунд (впрочем, это относится к большинству людей).

— Я надеялся приобрести мороженое на палочке, — наконец выговаривает Еще-Ниже-Нее-сан, прочистив горло. — Но до моего сведения было доведено, что этот пункт отсутствует в вашем меню.

— Точно, — говорит Яку-сан. — Приношу за это извинения от имени Куроо, но, может, мы можем предложить что-нибудь еще?

— Ну, — говорит Еще-Ниже-Нее-сан, наклоняясь вперед со слегка пугающим блеском в глазах, — тут такое дело. Сегодня вроде как очень жарко, да? И я просто весь день умираю как хочу слаш. Типа такой самый холодный, самый кислый слаш, который вы можете сделать. С лаймом и, мне пофиг, хоть с кайенским перцем или васаби или еще с чем, но чтоб аж звенело! Ну и с клубничным сиропом или как-то так. Я хочу сказать, да, я понимаю, что это необычно, но вы тут ближе всех.

— Она ж сказала, у них нет машины для слашей, Юу, — говорит Ирокез-сан.

— Знаю, но, может, они раскатают лед скалкой, а?

Хитоке очень хорошо платят за ее рабочие часы в кафе, и она понимает, что это, возможно, даже больше, чем получали бы другие. Куроо-сан — великолепный менеджер-он-же-сын-владельца и не менее великолепный кондитер, не говоря уже о том, что просто великолепный человек; и Изуки-сан, когда не пытается вытащить ее в кино при помощи своего сборника шуток, вообще-то тоже один из самых приятных людей. Ей хорошо работать в таком милом кафе — с чистенькой кухней и украшениями, которые она сама может выбрать, с гибким графиком и симпатичными посетителями, и компания некоторых ей даже нравится. Однако в редких случаях она всерьез задумывается над своими решениями, которые привели к работе в _Le Petit Помпоне_ , и искренне сожалеет о них. Сегодня как раз такой случай.

Яку-сан, опершись на стойку, уже целую минуту в полной тишине таращится на Еще-Ниже-Нее-сана. Потом наконец выпрямляется.

— Вам нужно гораздо больше Бога, чем у нас есть**, — говорит он.

***  
Сегодня вечером заниматься придут Цукишима-кун и Ямагучи, поскольку Цукишима-кун, как и сама Хитока, решил, что для начала семестра безопаснее пропустить праздник у Бокуто-сана. Когда присоединяются эти двое, с Хинатой и Кагеямой управиться гораздо проще, хотя возникают другие проблемы. Главным образом неспособность Цукишимы-куна даже после четырех лет несомненного товарищества проявлять сочувствие к неспособности Хинаты понять английские омофоны. Именно по этим причинам она с нетерпением ждет вечера. Кроме того, Ямагучи неплохо удается поддерживать тишину и спокойствие, хотя Хитока не понимает, как он это делает. Несмотря на то, что она всегда чувствовала себя достаточно комфортно с Хинатой и Кагеямой, присутствие Ямагучи каким-то образом еще больше умиротворяет, хотя и смущает, но этот эффект она приписывает Хвостику. Не то чтобы это имело значение, в конце концов все они собираются вместе, чтобы учиться, и готовить, и есть в неположенное время.

Пока Хината рассказывает о какой-то работе, связанной с обнимашками, которой он намерен заняться, Хитока вспоминает, что приближается день рождения Цукишимы-куна, так что надо бы узнать его размер. Хотя это, наверное, будет слишком очевидно. Ему почти наверняка нет дела до дней рождения или чего-то подобного, но ей все равно хочется подарить что-нибудь или хотя бы приготовить. Конечно, Хитока не так уж много общается с Цукишимой-куном, но все же считает его другом, и очень добрым человеком, даже если половину времени он скалится на Кагеяму, а вторую половину выглядит снисходительно расстроенным интеллектуальными способностями окружающих. Это один из тех моментов, о которых она не задумывается, как и о том, почему одна лишь мысль о том, как Ямагучи входит в дверь и полуденное солнце светит ему в спину, делает ее улыбку шире, чем обычно.

— Ты какая-то рассеянная сегодня, — замечает Хината и машет рукой у нее перед глазами. Хитока подпрыгивает и откашливается. — Что-то на работе?

— Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, эм, может, знаешь… — она никак не может вспомнить хоть что-то конкретное о Тех Двоих с Фотосессии и вряд ли “Юу” чем-то поможет. — Цукишима-кун, наверное знает! Двое ребят заходили сегодня, чтобы купить, э, палочковое мороженое. Мороженое на палочке.

— Осенью? — фыркает Кагеяма, доставая тетради. — Ничего себе.

— Один из них был ниже тебя, Хината.

— ДА ЛАДНО, — Хината совершенно не задет ее словами — это хорошо, потому что она и не хотела, — но заинтригован. — С ПИРСИНГОМ?

— С целой кучей!

— ЭТО НОЯ-САН. НОЯ-САН ХОТЕЛ ПАЛОЧКОВОЕ МОРОЖЕНОЕ?

— На палочке, — мягко поправляет Хитока. — И, это, он…

— ...серьезно, это просто наглость с его стороны, — слышит она раздраженный голос Цукишимы-куна. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не теряю свои чертовы графики, Тадаши.

Тадаши.

Уже приоткрытая дверь распахивается и, как всегда, первым входит Цукишима-кун. И к этому моменту Хитока уже должна бы привыкнуть к дежа вю, возникающему всякий раз, когда Ямагучи появляется следом (главным образом, к тому, как начинает шуметь в ушах), но, честно говоря, никак не привыкнет.

Она лишь надеется, что не забудет узнать у Цукишимы-куна его размер.

***  
У Ямагучи Тадаши проблема с постоянно лезущими в глаза волосами. Честно говоря, Хитока тоже проходила через это ужасное состояние, когда волосы слишком короткие, чтобы можно было их подвязать, и слишком длинные, чтобы не лезть везде и всюду. Опыт постоянно чешущегося лба и скошенных глаз научил ее держать под рукой заколки. И серьезно, только поэтому она так сочувствует Ямагучи Тадаши — это связано лишь с воспоминаниями о том периоде и не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как он то и дело хмурится и прикусывает нижнюю губу, снова и снова убирая волосы с лица.

Справа от нее Хината читает что-то из обязательной программы по истории, издавая громкий стон всякий раз, как в тексте попадается особенно неудобочитаемое имя военачальника (изобилие розового маркера на страницах говорит само за себя). Слева Цукишима-кун прислонился к стене, подтянув колени к груди и удерживая на этих самых коленях книгу, слишком толстую для того, чтобы там удержаться. С пугающей красной обложкой Ячи не хочет иметь ничего общего, потому что сама учится на дизайнера и больше любит программы и цвета, чем толстенные фолианты слов, если только это не связано с обработкой текста. Рядом с Хинатой Кагеяма внимательно читает собственный учебник истории, но никаких пометок не делает, так что это, возможно, даже более тревожный признак, чем розовая мешанина у Хинаты.

Напротив Ямагучи Тадаши, склонившись над учебником еще страшнее, чем у Цукишимы-куна, страдает, пытаясь убрать волосы с глаз. Хитока в кои-то веки не дает мыслям разбредаться и переходит к сути: невыносимо, когда кто-то так хочет учиться, но не имеет возможности это делать.

Это больше рефлекс, чем сознательно принятое и воплощенное в жизнь решение: она, не задумываясь, сует руку в сумку, вынимает, кладет найденное на глянцевые страницы учебника и убирает руку. И все это — до того, как успевает осознать сделанное.

И только потом с досадой замечает, что вытащила заколку с максимальным количеством цветочков, которое способно там поместиться. Но поздно: Ямагучи краснеет и берет невидимку самыми кончиками пальцев, словно это… стрекоза или что-то похожее. За грохотом собственного сердца Хитока почти ничего не слышит.

Ямагучи тихонько откашливается, но Хитока не желает отрываться от ноутбука, потому что знает, что Ямагучи тоже не поднимает голову от книги, и ее это полностью устраивает, ведь она лишь хотела, чтобы он убрал волосы с лица и снова вернулся к учебе, так что даже рада его молчанию. Когда она все же решается бросить на него короткий взгляд, то видит, что крошечные розово-сиреневые цветочки пришпилены почти на макушке, а пряди волос торчат вверх неумелым кустиком.

Потрясающе.

Единственный звук, нарушающий тишину в следующие несколько секунд, — это перестук клавиш под ее порхающими пальцами, но потом его прерывает громкий хрюк.  
Хитока замирает и скашивает глаза влево. Это совсем не в его духе и, наверное, Цукишима-кун сам уже понял, потому что тоже не отрывается от своего учебника, но по выражению лица очевидно, что ему очень, очень весело.

***  
Ямагучи не снимает заколку ни во время ужина, ни после, когда солнце уже давно село и пришла пора расходиться. У Хитоки на воскресенье большие планы: она обедает с одногруппниками, потом рисует кое-какие логотипы, а потом собирается пораньше лечь спать — в понедельник пары начинаются в восемь.

В дверях, пока Цукишима-кун нехотя говорит ей свой размер, — она все же не забыла спросить, так что как раз сможет купить все, что нужно, когда будет время — Хитока наблюдает, как свет от фонаря падает на черный металл заколки под пластиковыми цветами. На подбородке у Ямагучи чернильное пятно, и еще несколько, она уверена, на ладонях.

— Ну я пошел, — говорит Цукишима-кун и, кажется, все еще чуть-чуть улыбается, но, возможно, просто так падает свет фонаря.

Ямагучи останавливается у подножия лестницы, оборачивается и машет рукой, а Хитока вдруг осознает, какой он высокий. Наверное, со стороны он должен выглядеть забавно — высокий, с глупо торчащими волосами, но ей так совсем не кажется. Один взгляд на него вызывает чувство тихого восторга — такое же, как рядом с Кагеямой и Хинатой, и он, наверное, тоже может принять участие в той обнимательной авантюре, про которую рассказывал Хината. Хитока слишком маленькая для объятий, но его улыбка — это почти то же самое. Не бывает людей, слишком маленьких для улыбок, дружбы, слашей с васаби, собеседований на связанную с объятиями должность или заколок с сиреневыми цветочками.

День был замечательный, и Яку-сан даже ни разу не достал свою скалку.

— Можно я ее заберу? — спрашивает Ямагучи, и она кивает еще до того, как он заканчивает вопрос. — С-спасибо.

— Я… я могу… если вы… у меня еще есть с бабочками. — Кажется, слышно, как где-то смеется Цукишима-кун. Нет, правда, кажется, даже слышно, как где-то смеется Ирокез-сан.

Ямагучи наклоняет голову, а горло щекочет смех, такой легкомысленный, какого она еще никогда раньше не чувствовала. Так что Хитока выпускает его. Это просто короткий смешок, но он становится громче, стоит Ямагучи улыбнуться шире, и Хитока сразу прикрывает рот рукой и утыкается взглядом в землю, чтобы смотреть хоть куда-то.

— Только если позволите проводить вас домой, — говорит он, и Хитока постепенно перестает смеяться, опускает руку и убирает прядь волос за ухо. Ямагучи ждет. — М-можно? То есть…

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Я… я согласна.

**Author's Note:**

> * Помимо того, что бутановый пистолет используется в кулинарии и кондитерском деле, у него, как выяснилось, есть и переносное значение, а именно "butane torch" - популярная печальная песня об утраченной или безответной любви. Я не могла утаить от вас эту крайне важную информацию.
> 
> ** Предположительно слова Яку о недостаточном количестве Бога - это отсылка к песне Линды Ронштадт [ We Need A Lot More Of Jesus](https://youtu.be/sqs2P4nV1u8)  
> We need a good old case of salvation  
> To put the love of God in our souls  
> We need a whole lot more of Jesus  
> And a lot less rock and roll…
> 
> Также сочетание бутанового пистолета, слов о Боге и Яку Мориске подозрительным образом напоминает авторам Ту Самую Джакарту.
> 
> ...но, вероятно, Яку просто хотел сказать "Много хочешь - мало получишь" или даже "А говна на лопате не надо?"


End file.
